


This

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how Jack wanted it to be all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) to the prompts: champagne, lazy, skin, perfect, unexpected
> 
> While never explicitly stated in the story, this is my version of a mid-series Valentine's Day for the guys...

Glasses of champagne, half-drunk, sat forgotten on the coffee table. Sometime during the drowsy afterglow of their first coupling, the fire had burned itself down to bed of glowing embers. The deep red glow now angled beautifully across Daniel's face as Jack thrust into him, movements slow and lazy, polar opposite to their earlier need-driven frenzy in almost every respect but the love.

This, Jack thought as Daniel's lips parted on a soundless groan, this is what it all came down to. This is where he wanted to stay, buried deep within Daniel, nothing driving them but the urge to be as close as possible. Their earlier fucking had been driven by weeks of enforced abstinence, no time for finesse once they'd touched, barely time to get naked and feel skin on skin as they had pushed against each other, groaned against each other's necks, and come nearly simultaneously between their bellies.

But this, god, this was how Jack wanted it to be all the time. Another thrust and Daniel's eyes fell shut, his head tipped back just enough to bare his throat. Jack rested a hand there, feeling Daniel's pulse, before moving it down to Daniel's chest, enjoying the smooth, warm skin, and the way Daniel's hips pushed against Jack, working him deeper, as Jack played first one nipple then the other into tight buds.

He moved his hand again to stroke Daniel's penis where it arched hard against his belly. Daniel's breathing deepened, shuddering, and his head dropped to the side. One hand reached out along their bodies, restless, blind, to find Jack's thigh and grip tightly. "Jaaahhhh," he sighed, and Jack knew he was close.

As fantastically arousing and beautiful as Daniel was when they fucked, as much as Jack loved the filthy, sexy, demanding things he said when they came together strong and fast, he loved this more: making love to Daniel until he was in a state of total bliss, unable to even say Jack's name. The only downside was that it was a death knell to his self-control, every time, and he already felt his own balls drawing up tight, felt the tell-tale warmth building at the base of his own cock.

He tightened his hand around Daniel's cock, moving it slowly in time with his hips. Daniel's body responded, minute movements rocking him between Jack's hand and Jack's cock, his nails digging into Jack's thigh. Jack kept up his steady rhythm, staying as deep as he could, waiting, waiting until he felt the first ripple along through Daniel's skin.

Then he let go and pushed in tight to that deepest point. He felt the heat surge along his own cock and pulse into Daniel, as Daniel arched and groaned and came hot over Jack's hand. For just a minute, it was a neverending loop of perfect ecstasy, beating out a mantra inside Jack's head. _I need this, I love this, I love you._

The second orgasm of the night, even more intense than the first, practically knocked him out, and Jack was damn happy that he didn't just collapse on top of Daniel. After they both recovered enough, they managed to arrange themselves comfortably on the blankets Jack had spread out earlier. Daniel was laying half on top of Jack, quietly stroking a hand along Jack's arm.

"I love you, too," Daniel said quietly. Jack froze.

"I said that..."

"Out loud, yeah," Daniel confirmed, laughingly. "I kind of already knew, but... it was nice to hear it."

"I love you," Jack said again, for the first time. He smiled and nodded. It was pretty nice to say it, too.


End file.
